


Spitfire

by EmpressKira



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Sexual Content, Silly, Tags to be added, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: All prompts relating them will be here! Labeling at top for rating and prompt! I do accept requests in the comments if you are interested! Enjoy!





	1. So Special About You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "What is it that is so special about you? You have so much power over him. He revolves around you."  
> Rating:  
> T for language and mild violence

"What is it that is so _special_ about you?" A sneer comes out, a spat of disgust following as a heel of a boot drives into a collarbone, near the bruising neck that shows the adam's apple bob with a thick swallow. "You have so much power over him! He practically revolves around you!" The man shouts louder while quickly slamming the heel back down, making the victim jerk with gritted teeth and breathing heavily.

"You just suck ass!" The savage reply comes lashing out as dark eyes gleam dangerously with defiance and does nothing to show how much he has been beaten down.

When Ace had been grabbed with a cloth over his mouth, he hardly expected to be part of a ransom. He angrily spat at his captor when he had called Shanks for a set price to get him back. Of course, his back lashing and slurs earned a well placed smack across his temple that temporarily disabled him from continuing as he saw spots. Shanks had shouted saying he wasn't getting a penny if he was hurt, which left him in a tight place. Ace was highly vocal in his distaste and made sure to do everything to piss off the man, even to the point he tried to choke him out, which only temporarily put him down before he was at it again.

"Shut up so I can get my money!" The man hollers while shifting to grip dark locks and slamming the head back into the concrete wall behind him. A jolt goes through Ace, his head feeling as if it was splitting and his vision danced with dark spots and blurry vision as he was soon released. His body slumped before shifting to soon land on his side and linger there as he tries to grit the pain away. The constant thundering of his head blocks out the man's talk and how a different tone is there.

It didn't take long before a familiar voice shows sharply, "What did you  _do_  to Ace?" The question is firm with absolute wrath lingering, but kept steady as Ace feels eyes on him.

"Nothing, he's fine. Give me my money!" The captor shouted while shifting around, Ace noticing as there is clicks and nervous noises.

"Ace?" The voice asks out calmly and the mentioned male shifts a leg with a small whimper. "Are you hurt badly?" The following question has Ace trying to move his head, though it feels heavy and with the other here, he feels completely vulnerable and wanting Shanks to hold him protectively. "You have two minutes to leave or I will order them to shoot. I told you  _not_  to hurt my Acey if you wanted your money." The words leave in a deep tone of threat and there is scrambling of feet.

"Don't leave, cowards!" The main man shouts out before there is more noises made with him making a stammering. "I won't forget this, Akagami!" It's more of an echo as he ran for it before Ace notices feet stopping near him and brushing his hair back.

"You conscious?" The question is soft and dark eyes peer through squinted lids and try to focus on those grey eyes, the red hair shaping his face. A small noise leaves him with eyes squeezing shut and he receives a soft coaxing sound. "I'm sorry this happened, Acey. I didn't think anyone would bother you since we never  _truly_ …" The words trail off as Ace moves his head and makes a soft noise.

"Hold me, stupid." The words come out in a hoarse tone and is happily met with hands moving to pull him up carefully against a chest. A hand carefully brushes through his hair, but he whimpers when fingers get close to the back of his head.

"I really messed up, huh?" The quiet question leaves Shanks as he leans his head close to put his nose into dark locks.

"No…" Ace whispers with eyes still closed and relaxing into the hold. "You came for me…"

"Brownie points? Am I getting closer to going out with you?" The happy tone comes out playfully and Ace gives a huff.

"Don't push it today…" It's a light tone, Shanks recognizing it easily as he gives a soft laugh and settles an arm around the male leaning against him. "Take me home, please…"

"Well, I mean, Sabo would surely skewer me if…" Shanks mentions in a way that he knows for a fact it would happen with the brother.

"I meant your house, stupid. Of course I don't want Sabo to see me like this, not when you have gained so many points and who else is going to save me from your stupid actions?" The words ramble out, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head and enjoying the way a joyful laugh sputters from the other.

"Home it is!"

"And get these stupid cuffs off me!"


	2. Mine. All Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Could you possibly write 'mine. You're all mine.'?  
> Rating:   
> M to be safe

Ace lays out over the couch with no shirt and shorts hanging on his hips with a peek of possibly black underwear. A smile flickers to lips as grey eyes are lingering to those underwear as they weren't the younger's usual bikini briefs. Instead of usually busting through loudly, he wanted to surprise his lover of being home early and Shanks comes in to this sight. Seeing Ace sprawled out so openly in his home, still trying to convince the other to move in, gives him a thundering of joy in his chest and loves the sight of him napping peacefully.

Hands raise with fingers wiggling a mischievous grin shows as Shanks begins tip-toeing in an exaggerated manner closer, raising legs too high. Lips purse with nose scrunching as he leans a little to get a closer look and sees  _lace_  lining along the naturally tan skin with expansive freckles along that perfect body. The underwear has lace and Shanks feels his mind whirl in questioning of why hadn't he known about these.

"Oh flaming honey~!" A sing song tune lingers and has Ace jerk to sit up with fists up, ready to fight. The laugh leaving Shanks has grey eyes snap to find matching ones before rolling them and groaning as he lays back. "How's my princess doing?"

"I swear to…" A laugh cuts Ace off as he lays back on the couch with palms digging into his eyes with a groan. Shanks walks over to soon straddle over thighs and giving a grin with bouncing eyebrows.

"So, what surprise is this?" Confusion shows on Ace before Shanks gives a pout before leaning forward with one hand to the back of the couch. The other hand shifts to let two fingers line along the hem of shorts and near that lace. Eyes widen and Ace jerks a little before red flushes to those freckled cheeks.

"N-Nothing!" Embarrassment shows on cheeks before Shanks whines and easily shifts to pull at the shorts. Ace squeaks, hands flying to pull at the invading hand and sputtering. "Shanks! D-Don't–!"

"Holy Maiden," the sight is gone, but Shanks feels faint-hearted as he looks back up to that fully red face that has a lip bitten. "Since when? Do you know how much I want to ripe your shorts off now? Let me see!" A grin flickers on Shanks as if he received the best gift in the world and Ace is surprised.

"Wh-what?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked wearing laced panties? What is your size? I'm getting you more, I will drag you to the store or order online to express ship here." Shanks rants with hand waving out before the body moves under him to grab at his face, lips crush against his and he hums happily. Fingers find into dark strands, gripping while pressing more in the kiss before pulling away with a laugh of joy. "Now, let me see how beautiful you look." Eyebrows wiggle and Ace is giving a blushing scowl.

"You're stupid," the words grumble, but let hands push him back to the couch with hands by his head as he watches anxiously as Shanks shifts to pull shorts down again. Black lace lingers, a patch of fabric over the bump of something private, and small bows are down along the sides from what Shanks can see.

"True, but I'm all yours." A smirk lingers with a husky growl and leans forward, leaving underwear revealing, and grips to hands to give chaste kisses to lips.

"Mh, yeah… mine. You're all mine." Ace agrees with a smile, eyes dancing that his lover appreciated something he takes to in private and finding it natural and apparently sexy.

"Seriously, size! I'm buying you one for each day of the week!" A complaint leaves Ace at the  _ridiculous_  words, but they engage in a kiss easily with smiles and passionate touches starting.


End file.
